The Friend
by lovethemdonuts
Summary: It's not really Zell x OC... just a friendship thingy fic. I added Seiftis too! What will happen if Zell befriends a freak? What will his friends say? Read and find out! Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF8 characters (duh, obvious isn't it?). I don't own them!!!!  
  
Author's note: Here's my second fic (my first one was posted under my other penname, Boggart). This is Zell x OC, well, sort of....I dunno if you'll like it.... but please read and review!!! Hehe.... this is stupid, really!!!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
"The Friend"  
  
"HHHHWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.........." Zell yawned loudly, as he walked into the room for his first class. He sat down at the back of the room, feeling really sleepy. People around him were so noisy, he felt so irritated.  
  
Suddenly, someone barged at the door. It was Irvine , closely followed by Seifer, and they were both wearing a very freaked out look on their faces.  
  
"DUDE, YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH HER??!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!" Irvine yelled at Zell, looking horrified. Seifer was wearing a look of deep disgust on his face. Zell heard a faint "Wulaaahuuukkkkkkkkeeewaaaachhhaaaaccchahaa!!!!!!!!" outside the classroom door.  
  
"Friends? With whom?!" asked Zell, looking puzzled.  
  
"You know, Chicken-wuss, with HER!!!!" answered Seifer, emphasizing the word "her", as though it was the most vile word ever.  
  
A girl's head with messy black hair poked inside the classroom door, between Irvine and Seifer's bodies. "Aaaabbbuuuuccchhiiillllaaacccchhaaaa!!!!" the girl screamed her head off, looking very happy.  
  
"Oh!! Hi Rae!!! How are ya?!!" Zell greeted her happily, hurrying towards her, Irvine and Seifer. The two backed away, as far they could from Zell and the girl.  
  
"What's your problem?!! Why're you so mean to her??!!" Zell defended the girl, looking very angry. People were now watching them. "You don't understand her!!!" he even added, glaring at the two.  
  
"Dude!!!! No one can!!! Dammit, she's a freakin'.." Seifer started to say, but Irvine cut him off. "Uhh... how did you guys meet anyway??!!" Irvine asked Zell hastily, trying to change the subject, thinking it was better to talk to him nicely rather than start a fight with him.  
  
"Well you see, guys, it all started......" Zell told them happily, as though reminiscing the best moment of his life......  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hey, you come here often?"  
  
"Baaawaakkkeeeellllaaaaccchhaaaa!!!!"  
  
"Well... that's one....."  
  
"Ghhheeennnngggaaaaayyyaaaccchhaaa!!!!"  
  
"One thing in common!!!"  
  
"Aaaaawwaaacchhaaaaa!!!!"  
  
"Nice to meet you!!! So, you wanna be a SEED?!!"  
  
"Kukkamuchawalakachuchuchaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"  
  
"Cool! C'mon! Let's go to Balamb Garden so you can learn how to be a SEED!"  
  
"Gwwwwaaaaakkkkaaammmooolllleeeeee!!!! Chaaaaa!!!!"  
  
"Yay! C'mon! Let's go!"  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Uhhh... so you actually understood what she said?" Irvine asked Zell uncertainly when he finished telling his story.   
  
"Of course I did!" Zell answered happily.  
  
"Uhhhh....... O-K........ But dude, I gotta tell you... She's from Galbadia and she's a MAJOR FRREEEAAAAKKKK!!!!!" Irvine told Zell. He looked as though he never saw a guy so stupid as him.  
  
"Yeah! He's right!!" Seifer butted in (A/N: How lame)  
  
"Oh yeah?!!!! Give me proof!!" Zell demanded while looking at the girl, who was now eating something that looked horribly like dandruff.  
  
"Ok... I was a student in Galbadia Garden and I know her!!! It all started when...." Irvine started to tell his story.....  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hehehehe.... So many hot girls and so little time!!! Hey, that girl looks so innocent and cute!! I'll check her out..." Irvine muttered to himself,smirking, as he started to approach the girl, "Hi! My name's Irvine! So... Are you a student here?!!" he asked the girl with a wink.  
  
"AARINNGGGKINGKINGKING!!! AAARRINGGGKINNGGGKINGGKINGGGGG!!!! MUCHAAAALUCHAAA!!"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"   
  
"Tinnnnaaappaaaaccccchhhoooocccccchhhhhoooooookaaaawwwooooaaajajachaaaa!!!!!"  
  
"O-K.... freak..." Irvine whispered, starting to back away.  
  
"GOONNGGGGGGGONNNNGGGG GAAACCCCHHHUUAAAAACHAAAA!!!!" The girl started to pull Irvine's hair.  
  
"Hey stop!!!! Stop that!!!!" Irvine pulled away from the girl, totally freaked out by now. The girl on the other hand, lit up a match and started to walk towards Irvine, grinning stupidly.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do with that?!!" Irvine screamed, looking terrified.  
  
"Muuuccchhhhaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" The girl started to put Irvine's hair on fire.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MYYY HAAAAIIIRRRRR!!!!!!!!" Irvine ran, flapping his arms as his head caught fire.  
  
"Muuuuucccccchhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" The girl said happily, chasing Irvine.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Oh.. that was shit..." Seifer winced as he listened to Irvine's story. Irvine closed his eyes, breathing deeply, as though he just had a nightmare.  
  
"I still don't believe you..." Zell said stubbornly.   
  
"Hey Chicken-wuss, how thick can you get??!! I mean, just look at her!!! Seifer pointed at the girl. She was now muttering nonstop under her breath, looking like a maniac, her eyes shifting everywhere. "It's obvious she's capable of doing that..... She's- She's gonna kill us all!!!!!" He shouted hysterically. "One time...." Seifer started but stopped abruptly, looking stunned.  
  
Irvine suddenly opened his eyes. "What, she did something to you too?!!" He asked curiously, his eyebrows raised. " What? What? Whaattt???!!! " he started shaking Seifer violently.  
  
"Dammit... ok, ok.... I'll talk!!!!" Seifer yelled, pushing Irvine. Zell grumbled, still not believing them. The girl, Rae, started to run around the room, waving her arms.   
  
"WWWuuuuuccchhhaaaallluukkkaaaaccchhhaaaa!!!!"  
  
*flashback*  
  
(A/N: Ok this is a bit out of place really... just think of the FMV in the game where Seifer was leading the attack of Galbadia Garden against Balamb Garden... hehehehe)  
  
"Yeah, ATTACK!!!!! ATTACK!!! ATTTTTAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" Seifer screamed his head off. "I SAID ATTACK YOU STUPID DUMBASS!!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! BOOGA!!!!!!" He ordered his Galbadian troop. Galbadia was winning. He knew it. Victory was theirs!!!!!!  
  
"WHOOSH!!! WHOOSH!!! WHOOSH!!! BROOOOOMMMM!!!!! EEEEEEENNNNNNGGGGG!!! WAAATTTIIINNNGGGG!!!! BAAAGGGGAANNNG!!!! BAAANG!!!!! BAAANG!!!" Seifer made his own sound effects. He was going to crush Balamb!!! He could feel the power!!!! He was indeed the Sorceress' Knight!!!!   
  
~~~~  
  
"Dude!!! That was soooo pathetic!!!!" Irvine interrupted him.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, this is MY story!!!!" Seifer said angrily, hitting Irvine on the head.  
  
"Ow.... ok!!! I'll shut up!!!! Man...." Irvine muttered, massaging his head.  
  
~~~~  
  
(A/N: Ok... back to the story.... hehehehe.....)  
  
"This is a sure win.... nyaharharharhar!!!" Seifer laughed his evil laugh. Someone poked him on the head. "What the-" he wheeled around.   
  
"Peeekkooootttaaaayyuuuuuccchhhaaaa!!!!  
  
" What are you doing here? Go back to where you came from!!!" He ordered her. She didn't move. She just stood there, looking at him, with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Who- What are you?!!" he asked her uncertainly.  
  
"Assssswwwwaaahhhaaaannnngggccchhhaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! she said happily, pushing Seifer off the platform where he stood. (A/N: you know in the game, the thingy that Seifer used to stand when he ordered the Galbadian soldiers to attack Balamb)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seifer screamed, as he fell off Galbadia Garden.  
  
"Muuuuuccccchhhhaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"That happened to you?!! You didn't tell us!!" Irvine said, outraged.  
  
"Shut up, I've keeping that to myself for a year now!!!!" Seifer blushed, feeling very embarrased.  
  
"So..... how did you survive?!" Zell asked him, only half-convinced.  
  
"Of course I survived.... I'm the BEST!! Well.... I landed flat on my butt, you know, and umm.... got a few stitches..." Seifer broke off, looking at the floor. "What the- why am I saying this to you anyway?!!! Oh... damn..." he shook his head.  
  
Zell was looking from Rae to Seifer. "I still don't believe you..." he said again. Irvine and Seifer had given up by now. "Fine, then don't...." Irvine said. Seifer shrugged.   
  
"Paaakkkiiittttammoooopppwwweetttmmooooccchhhaaaa!!!!!" Rae screamed.   
  
" Well, I want some proof!!!! Then show us your ass!!! Rae told me!!!" Zell ordered Seifer. Irvine was laughing now.  
  
"Are you gay?!! Stop that, Chicken-wuss!!" Seifer said angrily.  
  
"I WANNA SEE YOUR ASS!!!!" Zell repeated again.  
  
"Naahhhhiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaacccchhhaaaaa!!!!" Rae screamed happily.  
  
"You two are freakin' me out!!! Shut up all of you!!!" he shouted at the laughing crowd. He started to walk toward the door, when it suddenly opened.  
  
"What are you doing? Please take your seats!!" Instructor Trepe ordered them. Everyone sat down, except Seifer and Rae.   
  
"Quisty... she..." he pointed at Rae.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Almasy?" she eyed her warningly. Seifer got the idea and sat down. That left Rae standing alone at the clasroom, staring at the people stupidly, occasionally drooling.  
  
"Oh, yes, you're the new student, right? Why don't you introduce youself?" Quistis said kindly, smiling at Rae.  
  
"Waacchhaaaa.....yukungachaaaa......." Rae whispered, looking at Quistis.  
  
"Uh-oh...." Irvine and Seifer looked at each other.   
  
A/N: Well, that's the first part!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! hehehe!!!! 


	2. aaaaahhhh!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters. Aaahhh, do I have to write this again?!!  
  
Author's note: I don't have anything to say, really. This is just the sequel of my sooo stupid fanfic about Zell and my OC. Yeah, and I'm also gonna add Seiftis as well. Just a bit, actually. Well, just READ and REVIEW!!! If you have any suggestions on how to make my fanfic more stupid, don't hesitate to tell me, ok?!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"The Friend-2"  
  
"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Quistis said kindly looking at Rae. Irvine covered his eyes with his hand. "Oh no.... Oh no...." he kept muttering to himself. Zell looked really excited. "Yeah baby!! C'mon, introduce yourself!!" he kept yelling.  
  
"Whaddaya think she's gonna do?!!" Seifer hissed at Irvine, looking extremely worried. "What if Quisty gets hurt?! My Quisty!!" he whispered, looking at Quistis. Irvine removed his hands from his eyes and looked at Seifer.  
  
"Dude...." he said seriously, "There's no doubt about that... she's a maniac!!!" Seifer glared at him and raised his hand, trying to attract Quistis' attention.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.   
  
"I don't think that's a good idea... She's crazy!!" Seifer told her, looking at Rae cautiously.  
  
"Baacchhuuukaaallllaaaccchhhaa...." Rae whispered, goggling at Seifer stupidly.  
  
"You see?!!! She's a freak!!" Seifer stood up. He can't take it anymore. He was really worried about Quistis. What if Rae, that freak girl, just pushed her out of the window? He didn't want to think about it.  
  
Quistis chose to ignore this. "Mr. Almasy, please stop disrupting my class."she said coldly, "And she is a new student... you should treat her nicely.." she added, eyeing him. "Now will you please sit down?"  
  
Seifer did what he was told. "Damn.." he whispered. Irvine slapped him on the back. "Man, it's gonna be fine... That freak girl's just stupid, it's not like she's capable of murdering Quistis.." Irvine said, trying to comfort his friend. Seifer glared at him. "I mean, I know Quistis can handle her....Ehehehe....." Irvine added hastily. Seifer looked ready to kill.  
  
"Dude, look at the bright side," Irvine assured him, lowering his voice so that they won't be overheard. "She's strong.... you're girlfriend's strong..." Seifer looked calmer. Irvine smiled. "See? Told ya!! Remember the time when she caught you checking out this really hot babe?!! She was so angry that she hit you with her whip so many times and punched you on the nose?!! Hyne, she fights like a man!!! Oh man, that sucked!!! I mean, you sucked!!! Bigtime!!!  
  
"YOU-ARE-SUCH-AN-ASSHOLE..."Seifer growled. What a nice way to comfort him, he thought sarcastically.  
  
"I don't really know how she liked such an arrogant ass like you...." Irvine said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. He went ranting on. "I mean, she could have just liked me instead..... I'm better-looking than you, there's no doubt about that.... I'm more manly.... Why, she's got bad taste, picking you!!!"  
  
"ONE MORE WORD AND YOUR DEAD, FLIRT MAN!!!" Seifer brandished his fist at Irvine, looking really angry.  
  
"EHEHEHEHEHE......"  
  
"Guys....stop that already!!! Look, she's gonna introduce herself..." Zell grabbed Seifer who was now pulling Irvine, trying to strangle him.  
  
"Huh?" Seifer looked around the classroom wildly. Rae now stood up straight, in front of the class, looking very serious and normal-like.  
  
"My....my...name is...." Rae stuttered, looking at the floor.  
  
"What the..." Irvine whispered, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Sorry, I can't hear you...." Quistis said, looking at her kindly.  
  
"My...name is... Rae..." she said more clearly. Everyone in the class was looking at her, all of them were stunned. She took a deep breath. "Nice...to..meet...you..." she bowed. Everybody, except Seifer and Irvine, cheered. Zell was the loudest, and Rae looked really happy.  
  
"Dude... she can talk!!!" Seifer said hoarsely to Irvine. "I can't believe it!!!"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah...unbelievable..." Irvine said, his mouth still open.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rae!!! How are ya?!!! How're things goin'?!!! Im fine!! Everything's ok!! How about you?!! Yeah... well I'm fine too, you know!!!!" Rae screamed happily. She was now talking to herself nonstop. Everybody went quiet, even Quisty and Zell. She stopped abruptly, looking around at them all. She suddenly took a deep breath.  
  
"AAABBUUCCCHHHIIIIIKKKKAAAALLLLAAACCCCHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked, jumping onto one of the desks, waving her arms maniacally. Then she suddenly ran around the room in circles, laughing wildly, jumping over desks once in a while.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody screamed, scrambling toward the door, trying to get out as fast as they can. That left Quistis, Seifer, Irvine, Zell and the freak girl behind.  
  
"Quisty!!!" Seifer shouted over the noise caused by Rae. He hurried towards Quistis, who was now looking very freaked out. "You all right?" He held her by the arms, looking at her straight in the eye. Quistis looked really scared. "It's gonna be fine..." He assured her, hugging her tight.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Quistis screamed and ran outside the classroom.  
  
"Dammit......" Seifer rubbed his forehead in frustration. He started to walk toward the door to follow Quistis when he heard someone.  
  
"Hey, Seifer, play with us!!! We're playing tag!!!" Zell said joyfully, beckoning Seifer to join him and Rae.   
  
"WWAAAACCHHHIIIBBBAAACCCHHHHAAAAA!!!!!!" Rae shrieked, tagging Zell on the back so hard that he fell headfirst onto the floor.  
  
"WWWOOOOAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! OUCH!!!!" Zell lay sprawled on the floor, unable to move.  
  
"GGAAAACCCHHHOOOKKKAAACCCHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Rae started to jump on Zell's butt. Zell started to scream. Seifer didn't know whether he was screaming in agony or joy. But he actually didn't care.  
  
"The hell....." Seifer scowled at them. "Irvine?! Dude, let's go and leave these maniacs alone so they can play 'Butt-jumping' in peace....maybe eventually they will end up killing each other.....that would be nice...." He smirked. "C'mon, let's go!! We have to find Quisty!!! Irvine?!!" He looked around the classroom. Irvine was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard someone sniffing just under his right knee. "Dude?!!" He looked under the desk.  
  
Irvine was cowering under the desk. Seifer pulled him to his feet. Irvine was shaking from head to foot. Seifer was starting to get annoyed. "What IS happening to you, man!! Don't tell me you even wet yourself!!!" Seifer said angrily. Irvine started to grab and pull Seifer's leg.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! I'M STILL A VERY HEALTHY YOUNG MAN!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE AS A VIRGIN!!!!! NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!! WWWAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Irvine yelled, looking really scared, as he pulled Seifer's clothes.  
  
"Dude, cut THAT out!!! Get a grip, eh?!!" Seifer was really annoyed by now. He tried to break free from Irvine's grip, but Irvine wouldn't let go. He was sort of glued to Seifer's leg. But Seifer suddenly stood motionless. "You didn't tell me you were still a virgin..." He looked at Irvine seriously. Then he suddenly smirked. "THAT is the GAYEST thing I have EVER heard!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! GAY!!! GAY!!! GAY!!!" Seifer laughed his head off. Irvine let go of Seifer's leg and sat down the floor.  
  
"We're the same really....you're still a virgin too, I know...." Irvine sniffed.  
  
"WAHAHAHA!!!! Who told you that?!! I'm not like you!!! You're a womanizer but you haven't done it with anyone, really....so...." Seifer said triumphantly, "You like men?!! WAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
"No....of course I don't....." Irvine said quietly. "But I KNOW that you're still a virgin..... I read it in your diary....."  
  
"I HAVE NOT GOT A DIARY!!!!!!" Seifer exploded. He never felt so angry in his entire life.  
  
"OH, YES YOU HAVE!!!" Irvine yelled. "I read it last night....You even said that you fancy Squall!! Aaaahhhh..... you didn't have to hide it from me, dude, I'm your friend!!!! I could've understood!!!!" Irvine said annoyingly. He stood up and ran across the room. "Wait 'til I tell Quistis!!!!" He stuck up his tongue at Seifer and ran outside the classroom, laughing like a maniac.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!!" Seifer rubbed his knuckles. "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT SHIT?!! OH, I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!!!!" He stormed outside the classroom. That left Rae and Zell playing 'Butt-jumping' inside the classroom.  
  
"LLLAAAMMMMBBBOOOTTTCCCCHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WWWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
*few minutes later....*  
  
Irvine was nursing a black eye and a bleeding, swollen nose. "Uhhhh......" he moaned in agony. He was standing next to Seifer who was rapping the faculty room door impatiently. "Damn....no one's in there...." He said irritably. "Where the hell did she go? C'mon Virgin Man, let's go to the Cafeteria....I'm hungry...." He still haven't forgiven Irvine completely.  
  
"Hhuh? Hoh, Ohh-khee...." Irvine followed him. They walked around Balamb, past the Dormitory and into the Cafeteria. He suddenly tapped Seifer on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hhay habenh ghod henee mhonhheee......."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nhoh mhonheee!!! Lhen mhee shomm....."  
  
"Oh...." Seifer got the idea. "Here.." He gave Irvine 10 gil. "Hhuh? Hasshhole.... dheez whon bhhhay ha dhingh!!!" Irvine said angrily.  
  
"Hey, I don't have any money too, you know...I was going to borrow from Quisty...but we can't find her....I'm wondering whether I'm still her boyfriend....this secret relationship.....I'm starting to get irritated!!!" Seifer slammed his fist down the table and sat down, fuming. Irvine followed him and sat down too.  
  
Seifer looked at Irvine and laughed.  
  
"Hwhut?!!"  
  
"You look sooo pathetic, man!!! Nyahahaha!!!!" Seifer laughed. Irvine scowled at him. Then Seifer suddenly casted Cure on Irvine. "Better now, isn't it?"   
  
Irvine's black eye was gone and his nose was back to normal. "Thanks, dude.."  
  
"No prob... just don't annoy me again and I'll promise that you'll live 'til you get old...." He suddenly grinned. Irvine grinned back. "Can't promise you that dude...."  
  
"Oh yeah?!!"  
  
"Look....."Irvine suddenly pointed out. Seifer looked around and saw two familiar heads....one with spiky blonde hair and one with messy black hair. Zell and Rae were sitting together, grinning greedily, both have a big pile of hotdogs on their table.  
  
"Haha....stupid buttheads....." Seifer laughed as Rae sprayed Zell with mustard.  
  
"SSSHHHAAAAWWWAAAAPPPPCCCHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hehe, just read and review!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!! I think the last part's coming up!!!! If you want to ask me something, just e-mail me, ok?!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!! 


End file.
